


We'll see.

by sugaestheticss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, KuroKen Month, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaestheticss/pseuds/sugaestheticss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kuroken month prompt: Firsts. Of course I had to make it porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm pretty happy with this considering I completely deleted the last prompt fill I did for thurs and wrote this in a few hours.

Kuroo looked down at his boyfriend, taking in the pale flush of his cheeks, the dark of his gold eyes, the halo of pseudo blond hair around his head, and his wet lips. "You sure about this, kitten?" he smirked, pressing a line of kisses along Kenma's jaw. His pale collarbones were exposed, due to him being shirtless, and Kuroo absolutely just wanted to eat him up.

"Stop taking so much," Kenma scolded, voice flat. "This is fine. It's not like we've never done anything before." He blinked up at Kuroo, clearly done talking about it. Silence played in the background, the only sounds their breathing or the rustle of clothing, or the slice of skin on skin.

Kuroo kissed his lips, sliding his body down the smaller boy's, pulling his volleyball shorts down with him. "You know I'm just worried about hurting you," he said, pulling Kenma's shorts off of his feet and leaving in to lick a line of spit along his length. He figured having sex wasn't a huge deal for Kenma, but he couldn't really make sure enough. Of course he wanted to do it, Kenma was beautiful, but Kenma was also a lot smaller than he was. He didn't want to accidentally hurt him while trying to give him some good dick.

"You're not that big, Kuroo," Kenma nonchalantly shrugged, corners of his mouth twitching up. Kuroo's boyfriend had an especially sadistic sense of humour, given how nonchalantly he threw insults the taller boy.

Kuroo sat up on his knees, putting a hand to his chest as if he was insulted beyond repair. "You come into my home-" 

"This is my house, Kuroo," Kenma interrupted. 

Kuroo went on, ignoring the interruption. "Insult my dick-"

"Are you gonna do me or can I watch tv."

"All while I'm just trying to love you." Kuroo shook his head, looking down in mock sadness. When he looked back up, he was grinning, lips stretched over his face in his famous canary eating grin.

"I'm pretty sure you just want to get it in," Kenma pointed out, propping himself up on his elbows.

Kuroo scraped his teeth over the smaller boy's ribcage. "Don't act like you don't want it, kitten," he winked. "We both know I'm the closest to perfection either of us will ever see, you might as well sleep with me." He lowered his mouth over Kenma's cock, grinning as much as he could through the intrusion.

"You're a cocky bastard," Kenma choked out, watching Kuroo's face. Kuroo tongued the slit, hand twisting around what wasn't in his mouth. He loved the shallow breaths Kenma would take when he was being pleasured. He could only imagine how much better it'd be once they actually got going.

"You.... love my cock, you bastard," Kuroo laughed, pulling away from Kenma's length. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again, stroking his own cock. The blond leaned up into his touch, kissing him slowly, but hungrily.

Kuroo was the first to pull away, grabbing the lube off of the nightstand. "Two or three" Kenma asked, watching Kuroo's fingers uncap the lube. Kuroo thought for a moment, looking down at himself, and scanning his eyes over Kenma's small frame.

"We should probably do three, just to be safe." Yeah, three would be good. Kuroo wasn't exactly small. In fact, he was quite... above average. And his boyfriend just happened to be extra tiny, resulting in extra cuteness. "How do you want to be?"

Kenma thought, tilting his head. "Like this is fine. I like watching you, anyway." He lowered his head at Kuroo, who was now kneeling at the foot of the bed, slicking his fingers. He shifted closer to the other boy, knees bumping into Kenma's ass, between his spread legs. Kuroo pressed the tip of his index finger to the other's entrance, kissing his inner thigh. He honestly loved Kenma's fair skin, and how easily marks could be made. He sucked a mark into the skin of his thigh, slowly pushing his finger in. When he was in as far as he could go, he gave Kenma time to adjust, gently biting at the mark he had just made.

"You're so pretty," Kuroo muttered against spit-slick skin, admiring the arch of his back and the way his eyelashes cast inky shadows across his cheeks.

Kenma mewled, shifting to try to take Kuroo's finger in further. Kuroo obliged, twisting his finger as he pulled out, drawing a gasp from his boyfriend's throat. He soon set a steady pace, kissing his way up the smaller boy's body. Soon, his body was littered with dark purple marks, sure to stay for days. The marks were scattered everywhere, in no obvious pattern. He'd sure be hearing about that when they were finished. 

Kuroo added a second finger shortly, pressing in slower than before and giving Kenma more time to adjust. This was the farthest they'd gone before then. Kenma liked two fingers, he'd claimed it was comfortable, but definitely there. Kuroo hoped that something bigger than three fingers wouldn't be too much. Kenma wiggled, giving Kuroo the 'go' he needed to move.

"Stop worrying so much," Kenma frowned, ending his sentence with an almost-there mouth when Kuroo pushed as deep as he could. He arched his back, giving Kuroo temporary heart problems. His boyfriend was just too cute to be good for Kuroo's health.

"I'm not worrying," Kuroo lied, curling his fingers to momentarily distract his boyfriend. It didn't work.

"Don't lie," Kenma panted, curling his toes in the bed sheets. "You're not going to hurt me." His mouth twitched up in that barely-there smile again. "You're not as big as you think you are." His hand reached down to grab at Kuroo's cock, small fingers working over hardened flesh. Kenma had always been good with his hands. Maybe that's why Kuroo had made him setter.

"You're a lot smaller than you think you are, kitten. I don't want to break you. Then how would I get such nice blowjobs?" He smirked, pulling his fingers out of the younger boy and coating them with more lube.

"I'm sure you're flexible enough to do it yourself," Kenma raised his eyebrows, spreading his legs wider for Kuroo to press a third finger, along with the first two, to his entrance. "You're not going to break me. I'm not fragile, Kuro."

Kuroo cautiously pressed his fingers into the smaller boy, using the sound of his breaths to guide his fingers in further. Kenma had never had this much inside of him before, but it didn't seem to be bothering him. He actually seemed neutral to the entire situation. Kuroo supposed that was better than being unhappy with the situation.

"You can move," Kenma said, smiling that small smile at Kuroo again. Jeez, was the kid trying to make Kuroo have a heart attack at such as young age? He was far too attractive and much too young to die.

Kuroo started moving his fingers, slowly at first, making sure to pull almost all the way out before twisting in deep. Kenma gave a few pants and moans of encouragement, twisting his hand over the head of the older boy's cock. "You're sure this isn't too much?" Kuroo asked anyway, chewing on his lip.

Kenma all but rolled his eyes. "You're more worried about me than I am. It's fine, I swear. It feels good."

Kuroo curled his fingers gently, relishing the high moan his boyfriend gave. "I don't know if you've noticed, but my dick is really bomb. I don't want to kill you just because I have a bomb dick." He grinned down at Kenma, leaning in again to press a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled away, studying Kenma's face.

"Are you going to talk about it or are you actually going to do me?" Kenma asked, tilting his head up to kiss Kuroo again. Kuroo pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend, wiping them on Kenma's sheets. He grabbed a condom and rolled it onto himself, spreading more lube on himself for good measure as he did. He pinched the tip for more leverage, briefly wondering if he should have gotten a bigger size. These were just left over from.... How long ago?

He kneeled over Kenma, grabbing the smaller boy's legs and pulling them just above his hipbones. "Is this alright?" Kuroo asked, stroking himself through the condom. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to last as long as he wanted to. Kenma's hands had really done a great deal on him.

"Fuck me, Kuroo," Kenma said, almost boredly, besides the small squeak he gave when Kuroo lined himself up. Kuroo was about to have sex with the literal cutest person on earth. He wasn't even going to lie, he was fucking excited. He would be Kenma's first, and this really did mark Kenma as his, didn't it? He was the only person who'd ever had the privilege of getting this far with Kenma. And no one could deny that much at least.

He rolled his hips into Kenma, small hands coming up to hang around his neck. The third year leaned down to press his face in the crook of Kenma's neck, smile pressing against the skin there, at his own thoughts. 

He bottomed out, letting Kenma adjust. Never in his life had he felt something so hot and so tight. Kenma was so tight it nearly hurt, but Kuroo knew after he was finished with him, that wouldn't be the case.

"Move," Kenma gasped, nails digging into the back of Kuroo's neck encouragingly. The darker haired boy groaned as he pulled out of his boyfriend almost completely, and thrust back in slowly. Kenma felt amazing, and the sharp nails digging into his skin made everything so much more stimulating.

He started with slow but deep thrusts, not wanting to speed up too much before Kenma had gotten used to his girth. He slid a hand down their bodies to wrap his fingers around Kenma's cock and tug in time with his agonizingly slow movements. The smaller boy bucked into his hand, fingers scraping down Kuroo's neck to the muscles of his upper back.

"You like that?" Kuroo breathed, rolling his hips deep into the other. He held himself up with his arms, hovering over the blond to watch his reaction.

Kenma nodded quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. "Faster," he pleaded quietly, legs wrapping tightly around Kuroo's middle.

Kuroo chuckled to himself, bracing himself on his elbows before pulling out of Kenma a lot quicker and slamming back in. He started a quick pace, a growl settling deep in his throat, bursting out whenever his hips met the bottom of Kenma's thighs.

Kenma's hand came down to cover his mouth, trying to stifle the moans slipping out with every shift off Kuroo's hips. Kuroo removed that hand, putting it back over his shoulders, Cheshire grin spread across his face. "I want to hear you, kitten. Speak up." He growled low in Kenma's ear, earning a gasp and fingernails scraping down his sweaty back.

Kenma certainly didn't hold back, panting and gasping and whimpering at Kuroo's touch, bucking into the hand so expertly wrapped around his length, brows furrowed in concentration. "I'm gonna come soon," he whispered, finishing his sentence with a loud moan. His nails dragged down Kuroo's back, leaving what would be very angry red marks.

Kuroo did his best to fuck his boyfriend as fast and hard as he could. He was getting close too- he couldn't control his thrusts as much, nor could be control the deep growls leaving his lips. He snapped his hips into Kenma, hitting sensitive nerves, high-pitched moan echoing in his ears. He fucked Kenma's orgasm out of him, pounding into his hole until Kenma was milked completely dry.

Kuroo pulled out of him gently, hitting the wince his boyfriend gave at the sudden emptiness. He stood on the bed, rolling the condom off of himself quickly and jerking off over his boyfriend. Kenma sat up as much as he could, leaning his head back and opening his mouth to stick his tongue out.

"Fuck," Kuroo groaned, stripes of white shooting out to cover Kenma's face and pool on his tongue. "Fuck." He sighed, finishing himself off and plopping down next to the blond. He bonelessly layed down, panting and shaking with aftershocks. Kenma curled into him, resting his blond head on Kuroo's chest. Kuroo threw a lazy arm over him, pulling him closer. Kuroo closed his eyes, smiling to himself and using a free hand to run through his sweat damp hair.

"So," Kuroo grinned. "How was that for your first time?"

Kenma was silent for a few seconds. Kuroo had almost thought he'd fallen asleep. "I hope you know we're doing that again in the morning," he said, wriggling to get closer to Kuroo's warmth. "Depending on how sore I'm going to be."

"Oh, you'll be sore," Kuroo chuckled, running a hand through blond strands. "If you're not, we'll have to go at it a few more times until you are."

Kenma sighed. "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Ughggfhh they're cute.


End file.
